Logic and Love
by AAnitab
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts to "Sense and Poetry" but in this one we get to see more of the BAU family. Not a single member of the team would miss JJ and Reid's wedding for the world. JJ/Reid established.
1. Impatient people or Get me to the church

Title: Love and Logic

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: This is a prequel of sorts to "Sense and Poetry." But in this one, we get to see more of the rest of the team. They wouldn't miss JJ and Reid's wedding for the world.

Love and Logic

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Impatient People or Get me to the church on time

It was killing him. And it was a stupid tradition to begin with. Primitive, superstitious folklore at the most generous he could bring himself to be. But she liked traditions. And before he'd dragged himself out of her arms yesterday morning, he'd gotten a soft thank you and a sweet smile. He'd also gotten her kiss and the tangle of her hair around his fingers. He hadn't gotten the sight or sound of her at all in the near 24 hours since then. //Stupid traditions.\\

"What time is it, Hotch?" Reid straightened his cuffs for what had to be the millionth time. The tux didn't fit right over his normal, very practical chunk of a watch.

"One minute and forty five seconds later than the last time you asked, Reid. You got her to say yes, months ago. Why are you suddenly nervous now?" Hotch brushed Reid's hands off his bowtie to straighten it himself, along with the shirt collar and jacket lapels. "You think JJ's getting cold feet?"

"No, she's not. And I'm not nervous, Hotch. I know JJ wants to marry me, even if I don't know exactly why. I just … miss her." Reid twitched his fingers over the ring box in his pocket. She was already wearing his engagement ring and this wedding band would join it on her finger today. "It's been months since I had to go a full day without seeing her. And even longer since I had to sleep alone." He dragged his fingertips off the little velvet box and let Hotch fiddle with the antique cufflinks on both his wrists. "I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

"I know exactly what you mean, Spencer. At least your fiancé travels with us on cases. My wife stays home." Hotch gave him a twist of a smile as he got the cufflinks even.

"I guess that shows that Reid really is our resident genius, huh, Hotch?" Elle watched from the doorway as two male heads turned at the sound of her voice. She was wearing a bride's maid's dress of course. But Reid wasn't marrying a dummy. It was a simple, nearly functional formal in a reddish color. JJ told him it was burgundy, but that color looked nothing like the alcohol. "Or does JJ get the credit for picking you?"

"I'm not sure that there's any clear relationship between intelligence and romantic decisions." He watched Elle's head give him back his traditional question-tilt. "Or no one smart at all would marry any of us. Intellectually speaking, anyone in law enforcement is a bad bet emotionally. Cop marriages have a much higher divorce rate than the average American couple."

Hotch nodded with a hint of world-weariness in his eyes. "Those are the statistics. But we know better, don't we?" Then his eyes held a smile as they flicked to the hand Elle was holding a bouquet with. Hidden behind the baby's breath and white lilies were her engagement and wedding rings. Jason Gideon, their boss and leader, had his matching wedding ring where he was wrangling the other groomsmen into their tuxes.

"Speaking of knowing better, your bride sent me with a message." Elle walked forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "JJ says you should remember to breathe and that she's missing you as much as you're missing her." Elle smiled at him as she slid the long straight pin of a boutonniere that matched her bouquet through his lapel. "And don't lock your knees like you did at the rehearsal. But that last bit is from me."

He could see it happening again behind his eyes. But what else could he do when the most beautiful woman in the world gave him that smile and look as she'd walked toward him down that aisle. How was he supposed to breathe around his heart in his throat. Reid hadn't passed out, but it had been a close call. And she'd been in a business suit at the time, not even her dress. JJ always stole his breath. "Thank you, Elle. Tell her…" He paused a moment, searching for the right words. "Tell her I'm waiting … very impatiently to become her husband and I miss her so much."

"I'm sure she knows, but I'll tell her." Elle turned to Hotch with a smile. "You have ten minutes to get him to that altar."

"No worries, Elle, I'll have him there with minutes to spare."

"I've waited far too long for this to ever be late, Elle. I haven't seen JJ in more than a day. We'll be there."

000

Brides were supposed to be nervous on their wedding days. But JJ wasn't nervous at all. In ten minutes she would be walking down to aisle to become Mrs. Reid. Spence would be standing at that altar in his tux, watching her walk to his side like she was his world. She missed him, so much…his eyes, his hands in her hair, his lips on hers. //Spence,\\

She couldn't keep chewing on her lip or she'd have to redo her lipstick… again. In just a few minutes, JJ would get those long, sensitive fingers on her skin, sliding a wedding band onto her finger. He would stare into her eyes and make a promise with his voice and his kiss.

Dr. Spencer Reid loved her with everything he was and to this day, JJ still didn't understand what she'd done to deserve the devotion of such an incredible man. "What time is it, Penelope?"

Her friend and matron of honor smiled before not looking at her watch. "The same time it was the last time you asked." Penelope flicked the hem of the train into place and handed the bride a bouquet. "Three minutes after you sent Elle to give Reid your message and one of your flowers."

"Well, he needed one. And this whole full day apart thing hasn't been easy on either of us." JJ fought the urge to bite her lip and played with her engagement ring instead. "I miss him, Pen. I couldn't get warm last night."

A wicked little laugh turned her head. "Well, sweetheart, that's what you get for having traditional parents. You wouldn't believe the things Derrick and I did the night before our wedding. Warm was just the beginning."

"Not wanting to know and not believing aren't the same thing." JJ gave her best friend a smile and glanced at the doorway. "I just don't need those pictures in my head."

"Reid's pining too." Elle stepped in through the far door and joined the two women in front of the full length mirror. "He said, and I quote 'Tell her I'm waiting very impatiently to become her husband and I miss her so much.' Hotch promised to get him to the altar on time."

Now JJ couldn't help biting her lip. Her man could be so damn sweet. He didn't seem to understand sometimes that he was exactly what she wanted in a guy. Sweet, smart, stubborn enough to stand his ground and yet willing to compromise. Her Spence made her heart beat faster and still listened to her ideas. And today she was lucky enough to marry him.

"Jason and Derrick are riding herd on the assorted little ones." Penelope passed her the lipstick tube and waved a hand at her. "Hailey's got your dad ready at the end of the aisle. If you quit messing up your makeup, I think we're almost ready for this show to get on the road."

"I've been ready for weeks." JJ knew she was still wearing what the girls had started calling the "Reid daydreaming" expression. It was right there in the mirror as she fixed her lipstick for the last time. "Let's send in the kiddies. It's time for a wedding."

Time that had felt so damn slow since Spence had left her with a kiss yesterday morning finally seemed to speed up. The next thing she knew, JJ was standing next to her father and watching little five year old Daniel Morgan walk down the aisle arm in arm with her niece Sally. Just behind Danny was his twin brother Cody with a three year old Erica Gideon on his arm. The boys had their mother's bright smile and their father's charm, as proven by the adoring expressions on her flower girls' faces. Behind the children walked Elle and Jason to be closer to the little girl just in case she decided to make a break for the doors like last time.

Then Hotch with Hailey on his arm turned the corner into the chapel. One more pair of people and JJ herself could make that turn and finally see Spencer waiting for her at the altar. Time slowed again and it felt like hours passed before Derrick and Penelope moved far enough down the aisle for JJ's father to lead her into it.

//Spence,\\ He was… breathtaking. Tall, lean lines dressed up beautifully in a smooth, black tux and a spotless white shirt. But what really changed her heart rate was the look on his face. Love, pure, sweet, hot love burned out of his eyes as they locked on her face. From fifty feet away, she watched him swallow hard and clench his hands into fists. Only the slight tightening of her father's hand on her arm kept JJ from breaking step to go to him. "Daddy…"

"I see it, my little Jenny. That man loves you more than anything else in his world." His fingers stroked the back of her hand as he smiled at her. "Just like I love your mother. Stay right here with me and I'll give you to him quick enough."

Now she was the one in danger of passing out. JJ couldn't seem to drag enough air into her lungs around the lump of her heart in her throat. Her heart was pounding hard against the inside of her ribs. The feeling of drowning and flying at the same time only got more intense with each agonizingly slow step to Spencer's side. She needed him, right now. She needed his hands, his voice, the sweet, desperate heat of his kiss.

Was this damn aisle getting longer?

000


	2. breathing and kissing

Love and Logic

By Anitab

Chapter two: Breathing and kissing

Nothing in the entirety of the world was more beautiful than the woman walking towards him at this moment in time. If he could feel his legs at all, Reid would probably be walking up that aisle to swing her up into his arms and kiss the sound of his own name off her sweet lips. It was all he could do not to reach out for her hands the moment she stepped into the room on her father's arm.

"JJ," The look on her face set his heart racing. This gorgeous woman, this precious angel of light was walking to him with love in her eyes. JJ Jareau loved him enough to marry him. He couldn't believe that someone like him, a geek regularly picked on all the way from grade school through graduate school was about to marry a high school prom queen with the heart of an angel and the mind of a cop.

The fates were never so kind to anyone as they were to him, right now. A hand on his back tried to distract him from the sight of her, but it took two tries and the sound of his name to drag his eyes away. And even then, only for a moment. "You remembering to breathe, Reid?"

"Just barely, Hotch. I've never seen anything, anyone so…" The hand rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"That's how all husbands feel about their brides. They're the most beautiful people in the world."

Reid felt his throat get impossibly tighter and fought to push out a few simple words that were more true than anything he'd ever said before. "Yes, she is."

She'd finally made it close enough that he couldn't stop himself from reaching out for her. JJ's father pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek before releasing her into the arms of her groom. "JJ," Her eyes had never left his and now her hand lifted to rest on the heart she made beat faster. He found his hands on her waist, sliding against the smooth silk of her dress to pull her closer.

"Spence," He watched her bite her lower lip and it took every ounce of his self-control not to lean down for a kiss right then and there. There were words to be said first. However, if he didn't get the feel of her skin against his lips right now, he'd never make it through the ceremony until the 'I do's'. Locking his eyes on her face, Dr. Spencer Reid argued his body to a compromise, lifting her hand to press a kiss over her knuckles. The smile and the soft breath on her lips made him smile.

Some part of his mind did process the minister beside them beginning the traditional "Dearly Beloved" speech. But frankly, the only thing he could pay attention to was the feel of his bride in his arms and the beloved sight of her face.

"Do you, Jennifer Jareau, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

His beautiful bride gave him a smile that threatened to stop his heart altogether before her words started it back up again, making it race even faster. Clear, warm, and with no hesitation at all, his JJ stated in front of the world, "I do."

"Do you, Spencer Reid, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Besides her name, there were only two other words that existed in his mind right now. All the books he'd ever read in his life were forgotten before the sight, sound and feel of this moment. "I do."

"Bring forth the rings."

The Morgan boys, or as they were better known, the hellion twins, nearly knocked each other over before half-crashing into the knees of the bride and groom. Reid weakly dragged his eyes from JJ's face and lowered one hand to brace the little boy clinging to his pant leg. "Here, Unca Reid."

"Thank you, Cody." He took the ring and shook a tiny milk chocolate hand before Penelope gestured both boys back to her side. Reid turned back to his bride, raising her hand in both of his. "JJ, with this ring, I thee wed." Sliding the ring onto her finger, he pressed a kiss over both the gold band and her soft skin.

"Spence, with this ring, I thee wed." Her eyes were shiny as she slid the heavy gold band onto his finger before brushing her lips over it as well. His hand turned to cup the line of her cheek. The very dregs of his will power keep him a few inches from her lips. Soon, almost soon enough, those last few words would give him the permission to cross the distance. Then she'd be his wife, not just his bride.

"By the powers vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Reid had never moved so fast in his life. One arm was wrapped tight around her waist before she managed to get her arms around his neck. His fingers slid along her jaw to catch in her hair. //My JJ,\\ No kiss had ever tasted this sweet. No touch of lips before this had been able to stop every cell in his body before setting each one on fire within the time of a single breath. He'd give up air forever if this was what he got instead. //More, sweetheart, please.\\

The heels under her dress didn't quite get her high enough to make this kiss exactly what he wanted. Reid lifted his wife tight against his chest and felt her arms tighten to help him with the balance of it. Now he could give her the kiss he really wanted to as her calf hooked behind his knee. Her tongue danced against his as her fingers clenched in his hair. Reid absolutely loved the way she felt in his arms after a full day cold and alone. He would never get enough of her.

000

Finally, she was finally touching her Spence again after far too damn long without him. Her husband was holding her so tight she wouldn't have been able to breathe even without the kiss. But damn, there was nothing JJ wanted more than the taste and heat of him on her tongue and the lean strength of him in her arms.

He lifted her off her feet and this amazing kiss only got better, hotter, and deeper. JJ tightened her arms around his neck and curled a leg low around one of his own, drowning in the feeling of finally being warm. He groaned low and sweet against her lips and suddenly she could hear something else.

People were clapping and cheering all around them. There were a few whistles, laughs, and catcalls thrown in too. Sweet, but no reason to stop kissing Spence for all she was worth.

Those delicious lips started to pull back leading her to dig her nails into his shoulders in protest. "Jay-bird, sweetheart,"

JJ wasn't done kissing him yet, not by a long shot. She dragged her fingertips along his jaw and bit her lower lip. She put every inch of her body tight against his and invited him down for another kiss with a soft smile and a slow stroke of her tongue over her lip. Spence followed the motion with hungry eyes until she pushed him just a little further with a breathless little moan and an angle of her head. //That's my husband.\\ He caved, dragging her willing body closer for a quick, hard, deep kiss before putting her feet back on the ground and turning her towards the crowd.

"I present Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid."

The cheers jumped in volume in the brief instant before their family and friends rushed the altar. JJ found herself pulled from Spence's hand and lifted off her feet into a hug. Only one person that close to the front of the room had shoulders that broad, Morgan. She got a grip on his tux jacket just as his voice rumbled in her ear. "I hope Reid knows just how lucky he is."

Her toes touched the floor about the same time he dropped a kiss on her cheek. A side glance showed Penelope giving Spence a similar hug and kiss. "He does… and so do I."

Before Morgan could do more than smile back at her, another set of arms spun her into another hug. Her boss and second father didn't lift her off her feet, just pulled her close and brushed a kiss over her cheek. Gideon smiled at her, one hand resting warmly on her shoulder. "You two take good care of each other."

"Of course we will, Dad." JJ leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek, just for the reaction in the shoulders under her hands. Elle was so damn good for Jason, for making him more open to his own emotions, but he still twitched every now and then when the team pulled out the family-style touching. "Thanks for the extra time off."

"Like we don't all have months of unused vacation time built up. Keep him out of the office for the full two weeks." His eyes flicked over her shoulder and softened visibly.

When JJ followed the gaze she knew what she'd see: Elle. Mrs. Gideon, or mommy as the joke went, was whispering something into Spence's ear with a wide smile. Whatever it was, made the new groom blush and duck his head just a little. A little advice or maybe some sibling-style teasing. "I'll do my best."

Gideon passed her off to Hotch before going to pick up his baby girl and place her on his shoulders. Little Erica, for her part, giggled and held on tight to her daddy's jacket.

"Well, Mrs. Reid, how does it feel?" Long fingers took her hand, stroking across the diamond engagement ring and the wedding band. "You're married."

"Finally," JJ leaned in for a hug. Hotch had saved her and Spence any number of times at the BAU, with a word, a call, a pat on the back, or sometimes even a gun. Without this man, not a single couple on the team would have made it down the aisle. //Our private little matchmaker.\\ "Thanks in part to you, Hotch. We wouldn't have gotten here without you."

"What else is family for?" Hotch gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead before those dark eyes flicked over her shoulder. "For that matter we should get you back to Reid before the women we work with make him blush too hard."

Now she was smiling and biting her lip. JJ would never get enough of her Spence. "Sounds good to me." Hotch slid an arm through hers and led her across the room.

"Reid, how about a trade?" Two heads lifted at the sound of his voice and then both faces gave a wide smile. Haley and Spence turned towards them. "Your wife for mine."

Spence locked his eyes to JJ's face, leaned to brush a kiss against Haley's cheek. "Done,"

It was suddenly a little hard to breathe as her husband pulled her tight against his chest in the moment before their lips met. She would never get enough of his kiss. Ever. JJ slid her fingers into his hair to drag him just a little bit closer. His arms slid around her waist as he deepened the kiss with a low, sweet groan. She loved that sound, adored the lean strength of him holding her closer. //Spence, more…\\

She was about to use the solid grip of her hands in his jacket to climb him when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hard. "Mrs. Reid,"

Now it was her turn to groan low in her throat. When JJ managed to pull herself away from his lips, it was to find Penelope standing at her back with a wide grin. "If you're done jumping your groom in public, we still have a cake to cut and a bouquet to toss." It was hard not to glare just a little at the interruptions, even know her best friend was absolutely right.

Spence smiled and rested his cheek on her hair. "Traditions, sweetheart." His hands smoothed along her back before he opened his arms.

"I know," JJ reached for his hand and wove their fingers together. "But after those two traditions, we do get our first married slow dance."

"Hmm," Reid lifted their connected hands to press his lips to her skin, making her breath catch in her throat at the heat in his eyes. "I can wait until our slow dance to hold you… I guess."

It was like he didn't want her to breathe. Or that he was as eager to get his arms around her as she was to be there. Twenty four hours since she'd had this man stripped naked in her arms was far, far too long. "I'll let you hold me for the cake cutting if you're a good boy."

"I can be a very, very good boy."

//And don't I know it, my brilliant boy…\\ "Come on, everyone, time for cake." JJ found herself leading a smiling Reid across the chapel towards the door.

000


	3. Romantic Traditions

Love and Logic

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Romantic Traditions

Will power alone helped him keep the contact between them small. Reid kept one of her hands clasped in his and positioned one arm carefully just at her waist. When all he really wanted to do was lift his JJ against his chest, wrap her legs around his waist, and carry her to the nearest bed. //Not yet,\\

Reid let his fingers at her waist spread wide against the satin of her dress. He let his other hand guide hers around the handle of the cake knife. His JJ seemed to be struggling a little with the space issues too, pressing her back against the line of his chest. Groaning low in his throat, Reid tightened his arm around her waist and lowered his mouth to the line of her neck. "Please, JJ, it's hard enough to be good without your influence."

She giggled quietly and he felt his muscles fight to pull her closer. "Yes, it is hard, isn't it, Spence?" JJ turned in his arms, lifting a piece of cake to his lips with a smile. Her body pressed close along his, his hands sliding along her waist to her hips. It was all he could do to keep himself from dragging her hips tight against the hard length of his erection. Her smile said she knew it. "Open up, my Spence."

"My Jay-bird," Reid knew the heat running through his body was burning in his eyes. He simply adored the shiver that ran along her back under his hands. Eyes locked on hers, Reid slowly accepted the bite of cake and licked the icing from his lips. It was his turn to shiver at the heat on her face as her eyes followed the tip of his tongue. He was going to lean down for another kiss if he didn't stop himself right now… Reid took a piece of cake and put it to her lips instead. Those pretty lips closed around a bit of chocolate cake and Reid found himself intensely jealous of it. When her eyes locked to his lips and she licked a little icing off her own… Reid felt a line of his control shatter.

"Spence," Her voice set his hands trembling but there was no stopping now. His hands clenched on her hips, lifting her into a deep and desperate kiss as her arms curled around his shoulders. He was lost in the warm, sweet depth of her kiss. She was sweeter on his tongue than the icing and he needed more. One hand slipped into her hair to angle her head for a deeper slide of lips and tongue. //Oh, my sweet JJ.\\ Reid loved the sweet moan on her lips and the urgent grip of her fingers almost as much as he loved the feel of her in his arms.

"Reid,"

A voice intruded just enough to let Reid hear the laughter and cheers of their friends and family. Dragging up the very last fragments of his self-control, he pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Sweetheart,"

"I know… soon." Her fingers stroked along his jaw before JJ did what Reid wasn't sure he could do right now. She pulled herself out of his arms with a shuddery breath and turned with a smile toward the crowd. "We don't have all day, people, grab a fork already."

She was so beautiful it made his teeth hurt, so damn gorgeous his hands itched to touch her. If he didn't give himself something of her, some little contact to feed his nerves, he was going to throw her over his shoulder and head for the car within the next five minutes. Reid came to a logical compromise with his body. Moving close against her back, he put one arm around her waist and spread his hand out flat against her stomach. But he couldn't let her turn to face him. One more of her kisses and they would be leaving early. Reid wanted his married slow dance.

He'd make it through every little tradition she or her parents wanted today, for just the smile on her face and the way she said his name. "Do you want some champagne, sweetheart?"

"Only if you can get us both some without letting me go, Spence." JJ leaned back against his shoulder, but seemed to understand it would be dangerous to both their senses of control to turn around right now.

"I think I can manage it, Jay-bird." Reid tightened his arm at her waist and leaned over just enough to pull Penelope's attention up from the hellion twins batting at the fluffy hem of her dress. "Hey, Garcia, how about some champagne?"

She gave him a wide grin as her eyes flicked to his hand against JJ's dress. "Sure thing, Mr. Jareau." Penelope caught each little boy by a hand to get their attention. "Do my angels want to do Uncle Reid and Aunt JJ a favor?" They practically bounced off their feet nodding. "Okay, then. You're going to go over to that nice man in a suit over there and ask him for the bride and groom's champagne. Each of you will carry one cup, very carefully, and no sips. Got it?"

"Yes, mama." Both boys dashed off towards the waiter on the far side of the room under the smiles of the entire wedding party.

JJ leaned back against Reid's chest with a laugh. "Delegation at its best, huh, Spence?"

"You saw how happy they were to fetch and carry. And this way I get to keep holding you." Cody and Danny moved far more slowly on their way back across the room, tiny hands tightly gripping a champagne flute. Reid accepted a glass from Danny and watched JJ's delicate little fingers wrap around the stem of her glass. Those little hands felt so good on his skin and he had to wait a little longer before he could get them where he needed them. Taking a sip of champagne, he fought his body to keep from dragging her curves closer and tighter.

If he made it through the bouquet toss, he had a surprise for his Jay-bird. Elle had made sure JJ was ready during the all girl hair and makeup session earlier. His JJ took a sip from her own glass and leaned into his arms. "I vote for anything that keeps you holding me."

//That's the plan, my sweet JJ. That's always the plan.\\

000

When the time for the bouquet toss came, JJ weakly pulled herself out of Spence's arms and positioned herself in front of the group of remaining single women. They were mostly friends and cousins. Everyone employed by the BAU proper was already married. JJ herself was the last lady to tie the knot. Giving Spence a twist of a smile, she closed her eyes and threw the bundled flowers high over her head into the crowd of women.

JJ turned in time to watch the bouquet bounce off the tips of her cousin Mary's fingertips. The arc of the new flight path had it flying towards the edge where the groomsmen were standing. The stems hit Gideon in the face as his daughter's tiny hands fisted in the lace edging. She couldn't help a wide smile at the giggle and kick the three year old gave before little Erica dragged the bouquet tight against the front of her dress. "Fawas, Daddy, I catched da fawas."

"Yeah you did, baby girl, but you aren't allowed to get married for a long, long time yet." Gideon lifted her off his shoulder to hook an arm around her legs. JJ felt Spence slide an arm around her waist and lean his chin on her shoulder. His hand spread wide over her stomach and she just knew he was imagining having a little girl of their own. What that little girl might look like. Holding her close like Gideon was holding his baby girl. He cupped a hand around that little girl's cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have a lot more years to just be my baby girl, right, my Eri?"

"Daddy's little princess." Elle couldn't resist that much cuteness, moving to put an arm around her husband and running her fingers through her baby girl's curls.

JJ bit her lip and clutched Spence's hand closer to her stomach, cuddling into the grip of his arms around her. "Someday, my Jay-bird, someday we'll have one of those." His hand rubbed lower to rest between her hipbones, fingers spread wide over her dress. "Maybe more than one."

She could see them in her mind, two blonde little girls with their father's eyes. "Not until we get out of here and out of these clothes we won't."

Lips touched the side of her neck and it was all she could do to hold still. "Soon, my JJ, soon." His hands shifted against her hips and he turned her to face him. "But there's something else we need to do before the slow dance." Spence smiled into her eyes before lifting one of her hands to his lips. "Stay right here." His eyes flicked to her lips before he let go of her fingers and headed across the floor. "Elle, are we ready?"

//What is he up to?\\ JJ watched Elle put a chair in the middle of the floor and slip something out of the pocket of Gideon's tux jacket. "We're set, Reid. Ready when you are." This had something to do with making Spence blush earlier.

He took off the tux jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. On his way back to her side, Spence unbuttoned and rolled up his cuffs a few inches. JJ fought to control her urge to unbutton those shirt buttons as casually as he'd undone his cuffs. Her eyes were still locked on the fit of his vest over the long, lean lines of his chest when his hands reached for hers. "Come with me, my Jay-bird, I've got another tradition for you." His smile made her breath catch as her husband guided her to sink onto the chair. Her Spence pressed a soft kiss to her lips and took a step back. "You have something I'm supposed to take off you. And I'm not supposed to use my hands." He glanced over his shoulder and put both hands behind his back.

Elle grinned and dangled a pair of handcuffs from one finger. "It's not often that I get to do this. Hold still, Reid." The metal clinked around his wrists before he turned back to give her his eyes. //Dear sweet heaven, Spence…\\ The heat in his face sent her pulse racing and clenched her hands in the folds of her skirt. He usually looked at her like that before he climbed into bed without anything between them at all. And now he was wearing that look of desperate need like his heart on his sleeve.

"Spence," Her hand moved on its own to reach for him, fingertips sliding down the front of his shirt as he moved closer.

"No, JJ. Hands on the arms of the chair." His knees hit the ground in front of her toes, his body leaned back to be out of her reach. "You don't get to use your hands either, sweetheart." A groan was sitting at the back of her throat but she knew her husband very well. Spencer Reid wasn't going to budge an inch until she put her hands where he wanted them. Usually he wanted to be touched. She sank her teeth into her lip to keep the words in her mind off her lips. JJ dragged her hands back to clench her fingers around the wooden arms. "That's a good girl." He leaned forward with a smile. "Now put that pretty ankle up here." One lean shoulder angled forward in invitation.

She could already feel it, could feel those lips high against her inner thigh. His hair would fall against her knee on the way up her leg. Like hell was she going to be able to keep her hands off him when he put his mouth that close. "Spence…" Her fingers started uncurling from the wood when he shook his head and gave her a smile.

"No, JJ, the tradition with the garter is no hands. Lock those fingers or I will ask Morgan and Hotch for their cuffs." Her first thought was that they wouldn't dare handcuff her at her own wedding… but then they both smiled at her in a particular manner over their wives' shoulders. //Oh yes, those two would dare to cuff me at my own wedding.\\ JJ knew she was glaring gently at Spence as she curled her fingers back around the arms of the chair and rested her ankle on his shoulder. "That's my good girl. My sweet JJ."

000

There was nothing in the world more beautiful than the look on her face when she helplessly reached out for him. Nothing in the world felt better than the first taste of her skin on his tongue and the shiver he felt trembling through her body. Reid found himself smiling against the skin of her ankle as her grip made the arms of the chair squeak just a little.

She was bound just as tightly as he was. And that was beautiful too.

Reid stroked his cheek up the curve of her calf, dragging the silk and lace of her dress higher. At the back of her knee, he stopped again for another kiss. A flick of his tongue over her skin put the most gorgeous sound on her lips, something between a sigh and a gasp. Then he just had to do it again, hoping for another sound just like the first one. But what he got was almost better. His JJ groaned his name as every inch of her body trembled and tightened. //That's my girl. Need me, sweetheart. Want me as much as I want you.\\

He wanted to see her face, to watch what she was feeling move over her expression. Reid rubbed his cheek against the edge of her thigh just above her knee. Turning his head, he placed a soft, wet open mouth kiss against the inside of her thigh with his eyes locked on her face. Her eyes fluttered, her teeth sank into her lip, and every inch of her body shifted to invite him closer. He knew exactly what she was seeing behind her eyelids and he could almost taste the slick need of her on his tongue. //Soon, my Jay-bird, very soon.\\ Angling his head, Reid edged his nose under the fluffy hem of her skirt and dragged his cheek flush against her skin, higher and higher up her thigh.

"Spence," Every gorgeous inch of her body simply stuttered around the sound of his name. That was exactly the tone and pitch she used in his bed. He loved it.

"I'm right here, JJ. I got you. And I'm about to get that garter too. Hold still for me, just a little longer." The look in her eyes told him he was asking for the impossible, but he knew she could do anything for him. At her nod, he pushed the skirt a little higher and spotted the lacy blue edge of his target. The garter had no idea how lucky it was to be wrapped around one of the most beautiful stretches of skin on the planet. "There it is." Reid dropped one more kiss just above the strip of elastic before lifting his lips entirely from her skin. "Hmm, how should I get that off you without my hands?"

"Quickly, Spence. Hurry, please." He adored her voice and the heat it held. But if he spoke right now, it wouldn't be anything fit for public ears. Nodding, Reid caught the edge of the fabric in his teeth and started a smooth drag down her thigh. The tension in her muscles made him stop for a moment, for a soft kiss to the softest of skin inside the bend of her knee. He adored the sudden grip of her hands on his shoulders and the gasp that almost sounded like his name. Now he could hurry since he'd gotten her to lose a little control first.

"That's it, Jay-bird, I got you." It took a little twist of his head to get the elastic over her ankle and down her foot. The high heel tried to tangle in the lace edging, making Reid pause with his face resting against her calf. "Illogical women's shoes,"

"That's not what you said about the red stilettos I wore for you last week." The sigh in her voice made his hands shake. He remembered those shoes… very fondly… and the fact that she had worn nearly nothing with them.

Reid let himself look up for the sight of heat in her eyes. "Then I got to use my hands." Taking a breath, he kissed the arch of her foot before clamping his teeth into the lace and working the garter over her toes. Rising high on his knees, Reid leaned up between her knees to drop the garter into her lap. "And so did you." Before his eyes JJ let go of the chair arms and ran those hands up his chest to pull him closer. Those hands were warm against his skin as his wife cupped his face and led him in for a soft, sweet kiss. A twist of her tongue against his brought a groan to his chest and a sharp pain to his wrists when he automatically tried to reach for her. "Hmm, Jay-bird, where's the key so I can use my hands now too?"

He could feel the smile curve her lips before she laughed just a little. "And ruin this whole helpless and handcuffed look? I could do anything with you."

"You already can, JJ." Reid found himself smiling back and leaning closer into her arms. "But without the handcuffs I can do more with you." He felt her trembling against his chest before his wife pulled her hands back, leaving his skin just a little cold. She smiled against his lips before she pulled her lips back too.

"Turn around, Spence, and I'll set you free." Her hands found and removed the handcuff key from the lace of the garter. Such soft, delicate little fingers. But they always felt so good on his skin. And if he wanted those hands on him, he had to pull away for a moment. Reid turned on his knees to present her with his bound hands. "That's my good boy."

Those gorgeous fingers stroked over his wrists in the process of unlocking the cuffs. As soon as he was free, Spence was on his feet and pulling his wife up into his arms for a kiss. Her arms curled sweetly around his neck, the garter still in her hand brushing his skin. //Oh, yeah. Part of the tradition is still left.\\ With a low moan, he pulled back with a soft smile. "Hold that thought, Jaybird." Snagging that garter from her fingers with a kiss to her palm, Reid turned around. "Bachelors, front and center."

At the very front of the crowd stood little Cody and Danny, each wearing a wide smile and positioned like a linebacker about to go for a tackle. //Family is the best.\\

000


End file.
